


灰色轨迹

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Matou Kariya & Matou Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	灰色轨迹

姐姐将她从医院接回家——她幼年时所熟悉的那个家，阳光如同涂抹过金色糖浆的利箭，温柔地刺痛她苍白细嫩的肌肤。腌臜的角落是城市的碎片，洪流一般冲进她眼里，粗暴地覆盖在视网膜上，每一片灰尘、每一块污垢，似乎都落进她的心底。我也许还是待在医院的好，她想，那里白得宛若天堂。  
远坂家的床华丽柔软，躺在上面仿佛紧靠着白鹭丰满的羽翼，让习惯了冷硬的樱几乎感到不适。整个宅邸呈着血一般的深红，是时臣也是凛所喜爱的风格。凛喝的红茶也是这个颜色，她泡一杯给樱，依照樱幼年时的喜好往内加入两块方糖。樱喝了一口，茶水有如滚烫黑泥在口腔内部翻涌，黏稠甜腻令人作呕。她踉跄着冲进洗手间将胃里的东西尽数吐了出来，恍惚间看到血色的呕吐物中两条缓缓蠕动的虫子。  
那是你的错觉，姐姐一口咬定。姐姐像对待幼童一样细心照顾她，每日替她梳洗滑腻如绢的深色长发，一勺子一勺子地喂她吃饭，夜晚甘愿充当玩偶棕熊被她搂抱。她也确实变成了一个孩童——她忘记了很多事情，有时她甚至需要绞尽脑汁地回忆父母去了哪里，为什么不在家。  
她开始趁姐姐不在家时偷偷翻姐姐的梳妆台，不厌其烦地拧开所有口红粉底眼影，看看里边的颜色，又原封不动地放回去。她唯一拿走的是一支黯淡无光的胸针，它被压在箱底，与花哨的发卡头绳放在一起，早已失去昔日靓丽的色彩。她也说不清自己为什么要这样做，但它让她感到怀念。  
春樱酴醾时凛提了一盒蛋糕回家，柠檬香草，表面点缀白巧克力碎片。她将膨胀奶油与松软糕饼一同吞咽，问：今天是谁的生日吗？凛脸色变得惨白，扭过头去避而不答。樱想起一些事情，脑海里仿佛顷刻间燃起火焰，将脆弱的神经烧灼得几近崩坏。她梦呓一般说道：姐姐，学长已经不在了对吧。凛冲过来抱住她：樱，别怕——还有我呢。她却在凛的怀抱中想，还有叔叔，叔叔也已经不在了，早就不在了。  
她把胸针还给姐姐，在姐姐担忧的视线中独自回到房间，把门锁上，一头栽进床被里。她想，为什么我会活成这样子呢——我应该是更加快乐，更加幸福，更加坚强的样子才对啊。温热的液体从她眼角溢出，浑浑噩噩中她坠入梦乡，先是梦见学长，然后梦见被她遗忘了十年之久的叔叔。  
他踏着灰色的轨迹朝她走来，仿佛踩着浅浅一片潭水，不断有微小的波纹自他足尖扩散，而后破裂，她甚至听见了那一个个同心圆噼啪碎掉的脆响。最终他站到她面前，伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手：樱，我们走吧。她犹犹豫豫地往前走了一步，万丈深渊让她被足以蚀骨的恐惧牢牢钉在原地。不，我做不到，她不住地哽咽。  
我会握紧你的手，他说。她仍旧摇头，大颗大颗的泪水如玻璃罐里砂纸包裹的透明糖果般滚落。他沉默了，那只完好的眼睛里皆是悲悯，另一只眼睛——坏死的眼睛，则如同一张欲言又止的嘴。她闭上眼睛在幽深黑暗的空间中尽情哭泣，再睁眼时，来救她的男人已然消失。他什么都没有留下；这里尽是深渊的水影。然而她感到他仿佛还在那些携着残花的倒影里凝视着她，呢喃着她无法听见的话语。  
我已背上一身苦困后悔与唏嘘，你眼里却此刻充满泪。


End file.
